


I Hear the Bells

by bad_seamstress_blues



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_seamstress_blues/pseuds/bad_seamstress_blues
Summary: A short vignette answering the question of how Logan knew about the Alterna-prom speech.





	I Hear the Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Violet for the Beta. I own nothing, blah blah. I'm working on my expositive writing, so honest feedback is appreciated.

Logan sunk back into the couch in Dick's beach house. The last week’s emotional rollercoaster had left him exhausted, physically and mentally. The lows of being suspected of murder (again) had given way to the highs of reuniting with Veronica (again) then the lows of her putting herself in danger (again). When he woke up this morning with his face buried in her hair, he was on cloud nine. He hoped they would have a chance to talk seriously, but Veronica had slept most of the day and he hadn’t been able to bring himself to demand more from her than just her presence.

In the last hour they had been curled on the couch together, her warm body and rhythmic breathing had him dipping into that state just before sleep. The sun had begun to drop below the horizon, filling the living room with a soft golden light. Slowly he became aware of Veronica quietly singing along with the radio, her soft voice drifting just at the edge of his consciousness. The gentle vibrations of her chest added to the slightly ethereal nature of the moment.

_I hear the bells, down in the canyon._

He let his head roll towards her, dropping a kiss in her hair. “I love this song."

_Snow in New York, some blue December._

Veronica tilted her face up to him, a sleepy smile spreading across her lips. “I don’t know why,” he murmured against her brow. “But every so often it pops up on the radio and think of you.”

“Epic,” she said drowsily. “We’re epic.”

A faint memory tried to surface, “Epic?”

“It was something you – ’Our story is epic,' you said. 'Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined and blood shed.’”

_I’m gone to the moon without you girl._

“When?”

“At Alterna-prom. This song was playing and you sat next to me on a bench and talked about how you were sad we were going to drift out of each other’s lives.” She leaned up and kissed him gently, “It was a beautiful speech. And then you touched my cheek and I thought you were going to kiss me and I couldn’t deal. I ran off, but I came back the next day and –“

“Kendall,” he sighed, looking down at his hands. “I remember you coming by the room.” His hands twisted, fingers knotting then splaying apart, “I remember – I’ve never felt worse – never – than when you looked at me from the elevator. I was – I don’t know. I thought it was the end of everything.”

_And I’m calling to you, throughout the world._

“Yeah.”

“I can’t do that again,” he turned back to her, twisting his whole body to face her and leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers. “I can’t just watch you walk away.”

“I know,” she said, reaching up to cup his cheek.

“We can do it this time, right?” His voice is more plaintive than he’d like, but he’s too tired to control it. “Actually make it work?” 

She smiled and gently brushed her thumb against his cheekbone, “I want us to.” 

_And, well, I can hear the bells are ringing joyful and triumphant._

He sighed out the tension that had been settling across his shoulders and pulled her into his lap. “Good,” he said, as she tucked her head against his neck, “I do, too.” 

_And I can hear the bells are ringing joyful and triumphant._


End file.
